This invention relates generally to levelling machines suitable for levelling surfaces such as for example, earth or ground. Whilst one application of the present invention relates to the levelling of earth the machine would also be suitable for levelling snow for example, on ski slopes or the like.
Currently known earth levelling machines generally comprise a large heavy blade which is adapted to be moved across the ground being levelled. Generally these devices are relatively heavy and difficult to manoeuvre and cannot be used in confined areas.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved levelling machine which alleviates one or more of the aforementioned problems.